


No Reason

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't need a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/)**sheafrotherdon** said.

Rodney was lying on his bed, deep, deep into solving his brand-new parallax equation for recalibrating the DHD on the fly to possibly, maybe, someday make it possible to gate directly from hyperspace, when his door swooshed open, and Sheppard sauntered in. The man only had two modes, apparently, saunter and 'fly like the wind'. In this case, he employed his loose-hipped walk to make his way over to Rodney and promptly tackle him flat.

"Excuse me!" Rodney said, and "Oh!" when John dragged his lips over Rodney's and sweetly slipped his tongue into Rodney's mouth, and then Rodney might have made an entirely too needy groan when John fucked his mouth hotly for a few moments before pulling back to grin at him.

"What was that?" Rodney asked, a little hazily, considering all the blood in his brain had rushed directly to other parts of his body without permission in advance.

"A kiss?" John tilted his head in that infuriating, sardonic way of his, and then continued kissing little nibbles all over Rodney's jaw and earlobe and that really was too much.

"There are times and _places_ , and...and _reasons_ for these sort of things," Rodney said as grumpily as he could muster, but John just snorted a laugh in Rodney's ear, making him squirm beneath John's weight.

"No reason," John said, and, illogically, "This is the reason." His lips were very warm and soft nestled like that in the hollow of Rodney's jaw. Really, entirely too soft, considering Rodney had never once seen Sheppard apply lip-balm, and the salty air of Atlantis normally made his own—

"Mmmm," Rodney said, because _holy Toledo_ , more nibbles, delightful nibbles, and Rodney pawed at the air above John's back because he shouldn't be encouraging this kind of _ad hoc_ attack.

"P-parallax," Rodney tried to say, and "on-the-fly re-recalibration," except John seemed to take that as a wholly unintended invitation to unzip Rodney's fly, and, well.

"No reason necessary," Rodney sighed, and found an ear tip to nibble.

  
_End._  



End file.
